¿Sabías que los sentimientos pueden revivir?
by Franny-san
Summary: Soul y Maka se conocen desde la infancia y en ese tiempo se habían enamorado, pero por la inmadurez de Maka no están juntos y luego de 3 años, Maka comienza a sentir algo más que amistad por Soul, repitiendo la historia. Historia romántica Mini One shoot Ooc SoulxMaka.


Konnichiwa! Soy Franny :D como notarán esta es la primera historia que subo y no estaba tan segura, pero hice que mis amigos la leyeran y ellos me dijeron que la suba y como los quiero mucho les hice caso. No sean muy exigentes porque no llevo escribiendo mucho x.x

**Disclaimer:** Soul eater no me pertenece :c sólo me pertenece esta historia de amor y la pasión por esta pareja *-*

Disfrutenlo!

* * *

¿Sabías que los sentimientos pueden revivir?

¿Por qué mi corazón bombea tan fuertemente en este momento? ¿Qué tiene este abrazo que haga que reaccione de esta manera? A mí me parece muy tonto porque te conozco desde hace mucho, este no es el primer abrazo que recibo de ti y los anteriores nunca me hicieron sentir este nerviosismo, excepto aquella vez, ese día en que te conocí.

Ese día me encontraba llorando silenciosamente en un parque porque mamá se había ido de la casa y yo tenía que quedarme con papá. Tú no sabías nada, ni siquiera me conocías y a pesar de eso te acercaste a mí y como si fuera un instinto, me abrazaste fuertemente, agitando mi corazón.

Yo tenía sólo 12 años y las ganas de tener novio habían florecido en mi corazón y ese gesto tuyo hizo que me gustaras. Aunque yo no quería perder tiempo, quería conseguir mi ansiado primer beso y después de varias tardes juntos me decidí a no esperarte, pensé que no sentías lo mismo y busqué a alguien mayor para saciar la necesidad de besar, aunque nunca sentí nada por él.

Te conté mi experiencia bastante emocionada y tú sólo agachaste la cabeza, muy triste. En ese momento me di cuenta de que tú me querías y que había sido muy tonta al besar a un chico que ni siquiera me importaba. Después de eso no volvimos a hablar, yo pensaba que estabas muy enojado y la culpa me comía por dentro y te llegué a extrañar tanto que cuando había pasado más o menos un año no aguanté más y te llamé. Tú ya habías superado el tema y volvimos a hablar aunque ya no como antes, ya no nos veíamos, sólo hablábamos por teléfono, mucho más lejos el uno del otro y nos fuimos alejando al punto en que sólo nos saludábamos si es que nos veíamos, lo que pasaba escasamente. Crecimos mucho y cambiamos, cada uno por su camino.

Cuando cumplí 15 años te extrañé, no sé porque razón, pero unas ganas de hablar contigo me llenaron, así que me decidí a llamarte y hablamos como antes, como si no hubiera mañana, igual que cuando éramos niños, pero tú tenías a alguien más, te gustaba mucho y a mí no me afecto, éramos grandes y habían pasado casi 3 años desde aquellos sentimientos que ya estaban olvidados. Empezamos de nuevo con nuestra gran amistad, aunque nunca existía la oportunidad de juntarnos, nos llamábamos todos los días y siempre me hablabas de ella, yo te daba consejos y tú me agradecías por ello y decías "Qué sabionda estás Maka-chan" haciendo que sonriera.

Un día, después de ir a la biblioteca, me fui por el camino largo a casa ya que tenía ganas de caminar y te vi, pero no te saludé porque ibas de la mano con esa chica, supongo que es de la que siempre hablas y no sé por qué, pero en ese momento mi corazón se oprimió, tú estabas mucho más guapo que hace 3 años, pero no le tomé importancia, ya que el hecho de que estuvieras de la mano con ella me dolió bastante. Era tonto, yo había tenido algunos novios en el tiempo en que no hablamos y los había querido bastante, pero habíamos roto por algunas dificultades... el punto es ¿por qué me dolió el corazón? Tú eres sólo un amigo y te he ayudado con ella, es imposible que me gustes ¿no?

Desde ahí he empezado a pensar en ti otra vez, como lo hacía cuando tenía 12 años y sigo hablando contigo por teléfono porque no hemos podido vernos desde aquel día en que te vi con ella.

Hoy tengo 16 años y estoy junto a ti porque ayer me dijiste que tenías un problema con esa chica y que ya no le veías futuro a tu relación, yo, sin tener claros mis sentimientos por ti, te aconsejé porque… es tonto que me gustes otra vez, esto es sólo un juego de mi mente. Mi consejo te sirvió y me agradeciste, aunque muy pesimista porque sentías que hicieras lo que hicieras ya no había remedio, te regañé por teléfono y te dije bromeando que nos viéramos hoy para que pueda retarte en vivo y en directo y tú me dijiste que era una gran idea.

Y aquí estamos, en el mismo parque en el que nos conocimos, abrazados y conversando como antes, hablando trivialidades y riéndonos como si nunca nos hubiéramos distanciado, pero yo estoy triste porque aunque mi corazón esté agitado por volver a sentir tus abrazos, sé que el tuyo no, porque tú la quieres a ella… Creo que… me gustas. Suspiro fuertemente y tú me miras extrañado.

- ¿Qué tienes Maka?

- Nada Soul – te miento. No quiero ser rechazada porque se va a repetir la historia, pero al revés y no quiero que me duela tu ausencia.

- Estás triste ¿Tienes algún problema?

- Hay una discusión en mi cabeza

- ¿Y el tema es?

- Sentimientos, el amor… - bufé – Tú sabes a qué me refiero.

- Mmmm… ¿Sentimientos hacia quién?

- No te diré.

- ¿Lo conozco?

- Bastante.

- Deberías decírselo.

- No puedo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque a él le gusta otra persona y no quiero alejarme de él por mis sentimientos.

- Vaya… estamos en la misma situación.

- Claro que no… a ti te gusta esa chica y tú le gustas a ella

- Te dije que no tiene futuro – dijo agachando la cabeza

- Eso es porque eres obstinado.

- Ya no es por eso, es porque hoy me di cuenta de algo.

- ¿En serio? Yo también – esto era verdad, hoy había ordenado lo que había en mi cabeza y tenía claro que me gusta Soul.

- ¿Ah sí? Que coincidencia.

- Sí… ¿Desde cuándo somos tan iguales?

- No sé.

- Y… ¿de qué te diste cuenta?

- De que los sentimientos reviven

- ¿Eh? – pregunté sin entender, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, él me miró y se acerco lentamente, acortando la distancia entre los dos hasta llegar a mis labios. Me besó y yo, sin pensarlo, le correspondí aquel ansiado beso que deseaba desde los 12 años. Nos separamos lentamente y sonreímos.

- Los sentimientos que tenía hace 12 años volvieron a mí con sólo verte Maka.

- Los míos volvieron aquel día que te vi de la mano con ella.

- ¿Desde cuándo eres celosa, Maka? – me preguntó bromeando, inflé los cachetes un poco molesta, haciendo que él se ría y poco a poco logró contagiarme y reímos juntos. Cuando nos detuvimos sólo nos tomamos de las manos, sin decir palabra, y caminamos por aquel parque tan especial sin pensar en nada más que en el otro.

¿Quién diría que los sentimientos pueden revivir?

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? A mi no me convencía mucho, pero creo que depende de lo que ustedes me digan. Muchos saludos y gracias por leer, me siento muy feliz. Quizás nos leamos más adelante (=!

Bye :)

PD: no soy buena hablando con la gente


End file.
